Bloom
by pinkpeonie
Summary: Izuku developes his quirk at the proper age- no All Might involved.(he’s in the story but didn’t give Izuku his quirk) The art isnt mine, credit to the artist. This story will (eventually) contain dark themes, sexual content and major character death. Angst, fluff and (mostly) supportive classmates. Bitchy Bakugou. Shy Izuku. Tododeku. Kinda unexpected ships.
1. B L O O M

"A flower quirk?" Inko Midoriya asked the quirk doctor. "I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at."

The doctor leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "A flower quirk is a term for a plant-based quirk. See, your son's quirk allows him to grow any type of plant from any point of his body. The flower on his head—I think— is permanent, because as you said before, it died and grew back immediately." He stopped to ruffle Izuku's hair—which caused Izuku to blush and giggle— before continuing.

"Flowers are apparently the focus of his quirk. He should be able to control them. You know how some can manipulate things to fly? He should be able to sprout flower wings or manipulate them in a way like your telekinesis. If you find anything new that you can't figure out yourself, feel free to come back."

Inko nodded and smiled at her son, who was vibrating with excitement like the pure bean he is.

Not all men are created equal.

Izuku came to that realization in the third grade, when the kids turned on him and started to drag him outside to try to pull the flower from his head. The flower wouldn't budge, of course, so they eventually gave up to try again the next day. This left him with blood coated hair everyday he went home.

His quirk was strong, yes, but he would have been happier with his dad's fire breathing quirk. Then he could flaunt it— maybe '_kacchan' _wouldn't have left him.

"Your quirk is too pathetic! Maybe you can make flower crowns for the pros!" Were his exact words.

"H-hey that's n-not true! I-I can f-fly and d-do all s-sorts of c-cOOL things!" Izuku yelled, before turning around and walking his 8 year old self home.

Now, as a hard-working fourteen year old who gets good grades in school and goes to the gym every Friday, he thinks he has a pretty good chance to get into U.A.

Time to test that theory.


	2. P E T A L S

(Izuku is 5'3, modified his height slightly. -2 inches.)

"Con-fi-de-ence. What's that?"

-Midoriya Izuku

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Welcome, to your Hero Academia."

o-o-o-o-o-

"Izuku. I-I'm just so proud of you. Please. Go out their and become the greatest hero ever." Inko cried, then trapping her son in a bear hug. When she released him, he turned before he started crying.

"Y-yeah..." He whispered, before walking away from his mother.

Izuku made his way to the train station with a few minutes to spare, so, like the normal teenager he is, he spent this time on social media, his hand shaking as he scrolled.

The train was very packed- seeing as it was the first day for most schools. Izuku had gotten many stares, but they weren't looking at him. They were looking at the flower on his head.

The flower was a mix between a Nymphaea Nelumbo and a Dahlia. Maybe a lotus as well. It was white in the center and faded into a light pink to the tips. The stem was longer than a Nymphaea Nelumbo Dahlia Lotus mix should be.

Izuku was beginning to grow uncomfortable, and it was getting worse as more and more people got on the train.

As soon as his stop arrived, he practically flew off the train and ran.

-o-o-o-o-o

'_I hope I don't have Kacchan.. or the guy in the glasses...' _Izuku thought as he opened the door to class 1-A. He immediately wanted to jump off a roof and die.

Both Kacchan _and _the guy with the glasses were there. And they were arguing. What if they turn and see him? What if they try to hurt him? What if nobo_dy helps him? What if- _

"OI, DEKU!" _F_**u**ckkk. Of course Kacchan got up, completely ignoring the guy in the glasses, and stomped over to him.

Izuku froze in his tracks. He had developed bad social anxiety due to his quirk, so when the few people turned to look at the scene, he could feel himself tense up.

"I TOLD YOU NO-"

"_Excuse me."_ An emotionless voice interrupted Kacchan's loud one, starling Izuku. Kacchan's-'_Kacchan's scary red eyes'-_eyes darted around the room for a second, then towards the voice.

It was a guy, much taller than him, with neat hair split in color. The left side was red and the right was white. His eyes were two different colors. '_Heterochromia. Rare. Does it count if one eye changes color when I use my quirk?' _His left eye was turquoise and his right eye was such a dark brown, it appeared grey because of the lack of emotion in his eyes.

A nasty burn scar decorated his left eye. It looked healed. '_Maybe he was in an accident..' _

Izuku stepped out of the way immediately, while Kacchan stayed where he was. "Excuse me." He repeated.

Kacchan looked him up and down. "Are you looking down on me?" Kacchan pulled back his sleeve slightly. "Don't think you can look down on me. Oh, _damn. _I can't wait to blow your ass up." He sneered. The heterochromic teen's face kept is blank expression, but eyes showed slight annoyance. "_Is that all you gathered from my sentence?" _He asked before pushing past him and into the classroom. He glanced at Izuku for a second, before passing him and finding a seat in the back.

Before Kacchan could start screaming, someone cleared their throat. It was a man inside a yellow sleeping bag, which looked like an oddly large caterpillar. "Please refrain from blocking the doorway. Find a seat." He said, stepping out of the sleeping bag.


	3. S T E M S

I am now using Grammarly. If my writing style seems different, I'm trying something new.

"The kid looks just like me!"

-_**nOt**__** yeT **_**t_i_**_me__ fo**R YOU TO KNOW**_

o-o-o-o-o

"Bakugou, since you got the highest score in the entrance exam, why don't you go first?"

o-o-o-o-o

Kacchan smirked slightly, stepping into the circle. "Anything goes as long as it's in the circle." Aizawa tossed Kacchan the ball.

Kacchan took a deep breath, stepped back and threw the ball, boosting it with his explosions.

Izuku looked at the ball fly with awe, unconsciously writing notes down on his hand.

"705. 2 meters." Aizawa read off the device. He started to explain the rest of the assessment test, but Izuku's eyes wandered to his red and white haired classmate.

His face held no emotion; his eyes held boredom and hate and envy. Izuku traced the scar surrounding the male's eye with his eyes.

Something bumped into him lightly, knocking him out of his trance. "Oh, sorry dude." The orangey-blond haired guy with a black zig-zag in his haired apologized. Izuku blushed and apologize as well.

"By the way, there are flowers on your leg." After hearing this, The flowers shot up his leg from his ankle, stems wrapping around his thigh and the flowers seemingly growing out of his knee. He was embarrassed.

Izuku would unconsciously use his quirk while embarrassed. It was sometimes annoying, flower petals falling from his hair as his face turned pink.

Izuku waves his hand around his leg and the vines retracted back into his ankle, his pants falling back into place.

\--

"Midoriya, it's your turn." 

Izuku gulped, his cheeks a light pink. As he walked into the circle, eyes burned into his back. He rubbed his hands together.

Aizawa tossed him the ball(which he awkwardly caught). _'Breathe Breathe Breathe Breathe Breathe I can't breathe too many people Breathe I can't breathe' _Flower petals and flower less stems shot out from his wrists.

Izuku shook his head and grabbed a petal that was falling from his wrist. It expanded upon touching it. He let the petal go, and it stayed where it was; floating mid-air.

Izuku places the ball on the petal and pushed it upwards, watching it slowly float up and away from him.

He looked at Aizawa, and the teacher turned the device around for him to see. "Infinity." He said.

Izuku smiled softly and bowed, then took his place back in line.

————

**_This is rushed. It's 1:12 in the morning._**


	4. R O O T S

"He's only five!"

—————

"I was just kidding! No ones going home!" Aizawa smiled. Creepily, granted, but still smiled. 

Izuku sighed in relief, then beamed as he smiled brightly. Yes, he had nothing to worry about, he was number five, but the thought of a classmate going so soon was slightly unsettling. 

Izuku rubbed his hands together. Aizawa started to speak, but he was unable to retain the information provided, so when people started to walk, he followed, not too far behind. He could feel eyes burning holes into his back and had the unsettling feeling of being watched. 

Izuku scratched his cheek and started to walk faster, trying to catch up with the crowd.

=—_—=

A clear glass vase fell onto the floor, the soil scattering and the fake plant directly behind some glass. A small black container fell and broke open, coins hitting the flower or and spinning, bumping against each other. 

Inko scrambled to clean it all up. That was a new vase she had just gotten from Izuku barely a month ago, so she decided put the emergency money in it because it was so important to her.

Izuku put his bag down and pulled the trash can towards him to his mother could use her telekinesis to float the glass into the trash. 

"O-oh thank you, honey." Inko clasped her hands around Izuku's. "I'm so sorry, you worked so hard to paint all the designs on it.. and of course I had to knock into the stand while I was dancing. I put all your work to waste.." Izuku hugged her.

"It's fine, mom. Continue listening to your music, I'm going to go take a nap." Izuku waved to her before walking to his room, to flop onto his bed, letting her continue her house cleaning. 

————

Wet dreams hurt quite a bit. 

Izuku learned that long ago. His dreams always paid attention to the smallest weaknesses inside of his mind; and _exploited_ them. 

He had no idea whos pale fingers were roaming over his naked body, violating him and destroying the little pride he had. In those moment, those painfully long moments, he was no hero in training. He was but a helpless, quirkless boy, unable to defend himself.

It was as pleasuring as it was painful, in the beginning. 

Then, the owner of those fingers that were just exploring him against his will, pulled him into a hug. 

The hug was uncomfortable and weird. Being hugged by them felt disgusting and embarrassing, but he still sunk into the hug, seeming to calm down. 

He hated the being of his imagination. He hated his dreams. 

Pitiful. 

He was pitiful.

Izuku threw his blanket off, sliding of the bed and slipping his house slippers on. 

He opened his door quietly, against the idea of waking his mother. She took slow and light steps towards the kitchen. 

He poured himself a cold glass of water, sitting down at the table to drink it instead of heading back to his room. 

He wasn't tired anymore.

Izuku's looked down into the cup of water, staring into it. He found himself getting lost inside of his own head, imagination running wild and free. 

Doing this calmed him down. Let him escape from the real world and his worries and doubts and fears. 

He imagined himself as a prince in a castle with a loving..._wife_.

This wife had a blank face and a cruel smile. Her eyes were thin and pupils pure black. Her hair was pinned into a neat updo and she looked to perfect. Too evil. 

He could never imagine himself with a wife. He wanted one, sure, but he couldn't imagine it in the slightest. He always assumed it was a phase and nothing more, until he turned thirteen.

Online, he read an article on sexualities out of pure boredom and discovered why he felt the way he did. 

He was probably gay. 

Izuku trashed the image of a significant other all together, and settled with two best friends. One female with bobbed black hair and a male with short black hair. They only had empty eyes and a wide, welcoming smile. 

Someone called him, and he turned around. 

This individual had a full face. His hair was half-black-half-white, with mid-matches eyes. Heterochromia. 

A car honk knocked him back into reality rudely. 

He was unable to get the image back into his head, to relive his fantasy, but the image of the person behind him lingered. '_Where have I seen that before_?'

———

**So sorry for such a long hiatus! I said I would release the next chapter in September, but I never did. Happy New Year, though!**


	5. R O S E

**Just want to mention it, if you haven't read the description. This book will contain explicit sexual content and possibly gore. To fit the story, I made Bakugou's personality a little more intense and hateful. **

**————-**

_

Team A vs Team D!

_

—————

Izuku's face drained of all color and his excitement died out.

_'Team D? Then that means..._'

Izuku looked towards his childhood friend.

His gaze was met with scarlet eyes, staring at him with such intensity he thought his legs would give out beneath him.

He was paired up with a girl named Uraraka Ochako, the girl who had saved him during the entrance exam when he tripped and almost face planted. Her hair is bobbed and curved inwards slightly at the end, with two longer clumps on both sides of her round face. She resembled the female from his fantasy, he noticed.

Along with Katsuki, Iida Tenya was on the opposing team. He had neat dark blue hair with some shaved near the base of his head. He looked oddly serious-'_like a teacher's pet!_'-, like his education was the most important thing in the world and foolery would not be tolerated. He reminded him of the male best fiend from his fantasy.

Ochako sensed his panic, turning her head to look at him. "You look pale! Are you okay?" She gasped, inspecting her teammate as if to check for any insecurities.

"I-I'm just a little nervous.. n-nothing to worry about! I won't b-be a liability!" Izuku stuttered, pressing his hands together.

"You won't be a liability, Deku! Though I might be..." The brunette muttered, scratching her neck. "I should have been a little more specific.. my costume feels a little too.. _tight_." She looked to the left.

Izuku chuckled a bit. "M-My hero suit feels perfect. They included e-everything I asked for!" He pointed to his white utility belt.

His hero suit was quite simple, yet Izuku stressed every little detail.

It was a black, full body jumpsuit with a red utility belt, and two pockets that were fastened to his thighs with a small, white belt. His signature red sneakers matched his utility belt. Two vertical slits were cut into his costume's back.

Inside of one of the utility belt's pockets were three plastic vials beside a mortar and pestle. In the pocket next to the items were many small perfume caps.

"J-just in case you n-needed to k-know my quirk... it's a plant quirk. I use different t-types of f-flowers to i-i-mobilize my o-opponents." Izuku mentioned as they walked towards their test zone.

The test zone was an old, rundown building; a mock villain hideout.

Ochako perked up at the topic of quirks. "Oh that's so cool! My quirk is Zero Gravity! If I touch something with all five of my fingers, it basically becomes weightless!" She outstretched her arm, showing Izuku the pads on her

fing-'_they're really just circular patches of darker skin on her fingertips!'-_ers.

Izuku nodded, falling silent. He wanted nothing more than to tell her his plan he had formed approximately six seconds after she told him her quirk, yet his voice was gone and his lips were sealed shut.

He produced a Salvia Divinorium petal.

The small petal was covered in white fuzz, lavender at the base and fading into an ivory color.

Hallucinations.

The petal caused hallucinations.

If he wanted to, Izuku could create a potion-like liquid with water and about six of the petals without it being an overdose.

A single Salva Divinorium petal was not enough.

He could create a mist.

Izuku lifted one of the plastic vials from his belt, along with a perfume cap.

He used the water from a stem for the base, then added dried-up Salva Divinorium petals. The petals fell apart, as dried up, they were thin and fragile.

He pushed the cap into the hole on the top of the vial with haste, and shook the small vial roughly. "_I.. take t-this, please._" He muttered, just loud enough for Ochako to hear. "_Spray at our e-enemy._"

Ochako tilted her head, wondering why her teammate was suddenly so quiet. She accepted the vial gratefully. '_It must be some cool concoction made of flowers or something!'_ She mused.

Izuku rubbed his hands together, anxious as they arrived at their destination.

All Might repeated some rules before they started. Izuku absorbed everything his favorite hero said, not wanting to disappoint.

_"Start!"_

Izuku sped into the rundown building, Ochako following close behind. His own mist bottle was tucked away in one of the pouches. They ran through the maze of a building to find the staircase to the second floor.

'_I'm correct, then the most likely place Kacchan would place the bomb would be the fourth floor. The most reasonable answer would be the fifth, as five of these many stairs would tire the heroes out. Iida probably said that, but Kacchan hates listening and likes doing things on his own, so this simple act of defiance is was it going to lead us to victory._' Izuku thought, grabbing Ochako's hand and squeezing it.

Izuku produced a rose petal, which expanded upon tapping it. '_Kacchan likes to fight... and we're almost at the stairs to the third floor...' _Izuku took in a shaky breath, before yanking Ochako, who was now in front of him, backwards, and hardened the rose petal to act as a shield.

'_Then that means..._' His searched his pouch for the mist, clenching it. Ochako stood behind the rose wall, confusion present on her round face.

"_He's here!_"

An explosion threw Izuku away, slamming him into the wall.

Katsuki stood at the top of the stairs, a sadistic grin spread across his face. Izuku knew that grin too well.

Katsuki stepped slowly down the stairs, hands balled up into tight fists. "_You've always been smart. I bet my movements were obvious to you, even if you couldn't see me._"

Izuku used the wall to support himself as he got up. He glanced at Ochako, who was completely unscathed, thanks to the rose wall.

He gestured towards the stairs, hoping she took the hint. She did, thankfully, as she nodded in reply, tapping the button on the side of her helmet, bringing down the face shield.

Izuku stayed low. '_I'm unable to beat Kacchan the way I am unless I use the full extent of my quirk. No.. that'll use all my energy and it won't ensure that I'll beat him. It's too risky.'_

Izuku had no opening. Ochako could create one.

Katsuki's palms heated up, noticing the lack of attention Izuku was providing. He would never admit it, but Katsuki thrived I'm attention.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Katsuki's hands sparked, little explosions detonating in his palms and he charged at Izuku.

Calculations invaded Izuku's mind as he side stepped and kicked Katsuki's legs from out under him.

Katsuki shrieked as he fell, unable to save himself as his gauntlets were heavy and big.

"_Now!_"

Ochako ran forward with a war cry, clapping Katsuki on the back as hard as she possibly could with both her hands.

Izuku winced. He knew that stung, by how she reeled back her arms and the speed her arms reached before she hit him.

He grunted, twisting his body to swing at her.

Stems shot out from his left wrist, wrapping around Ochako to remove her from harm's way.

His right hand pulled the small mist out of his pouch, stems wrapping around the item.

Izuku threw it at the wall beside Katsuki.

The plastic was a hardened type of plastic, though still quite bendable. Only to a certain extent. Cracking it was possible.

Using his stems, he cracked the plastic the mist was in, which redused the chance of it not exploding once it hit the ground a second time.

He knew that if he threw it at the wall, the plastic would only be able to handle that much more impact before breaking entirely.

The 'potion', as Ochako would call it, ricocheted off the wall and hit the top of Katsuki's gauntlet.

The plastic shattered, flower-water spilling all over Katsuki's back. "_Dammit! I'll get you!"_ Katsuki roared, using his explosions to take advantage of the fact he was weightless.

He attacked Izuku, who was the closest to him.

Izuku melted like a candle, face dripping into the floor in clumps of colors.

Katsuki shrieked, haulting his assault.

"_What the fuck!"_

Izuku was halfway up the stairs to the fourth floor as he heard Katsuki's shriek of terror. He grinned evilly. He hoped Katsuki would experience the sheer horror of hallucinating while one is angry.

Izuku peered past a corner, into a wide room with pillars and the bomb. Tenya was monologing like a 'villain', which Izuku had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing.

He crouched to the floor after calming down, taking a deep breath. '_Focus...'_ Izuku pushed his quirk past it's usual limits.

Pink tulip petal wings emerged from his back, through the slits in his costume.

Ochako gaped at him. "That's so cool.." She whispered.

Izuku blushed at the compliment. He then pointed at her. "D-distract. I-I'll g-get the bomb." He stuttered, trying his best to speak.

Ochako nodded, stepping out into Tenya's range of sight.

"Oh, hero! How nice of you to stop by!" Tenya laughed. "I'm regards of your quirk, I have hidden every object in this room that can be utilized!" Ochako snorted.

"Oh yeah? Well, you forgot the stack of metal bars behind you!" She lied, pointing behind him.

Tenya turned, his back to his opponent. "What? How could I have forgotten-" A kick connected to his armored back, pushing him forward and on to the floor.

'_The material his hero suit is made of us quite stiff, so there are certain exposed spots. I didn't need to use those spots, however, as his back was turned to me.'_ Izuku smirked, dropping on to Tenya. He pressed his elbow into Tenya's exposed shoulder, earning a grunt of pain.

'_Perfect opportunity to strike without remorse._' The weight of his own armor and Izuku's body pinned him to the ground.

"_Bomb!_" Izuku yelled, striking Tenya in the shoulder again.

Ochako used her quirk on herself, making her weightless. She pushed off from the ground, flying towards the bomb at an accelerated rate.

She landed on the bomb with a thud, hugging it. "I got it!"

_"**The heroes win!**"_


	6. D A F F O D I L

•———

"You're so cool, Deku-kun!"

———• 

Watching his classmates fight each other in pairs helped him get a good grasp on their powers, and their ability to work with someone. Most of the teamwork displayed was sloppy, as their compatibility varied with one another.

Izuku and his teammate were definitely the most in sync, like they could read each other's minds. Ochako understood everything with little information, and was the main reason their team emerged victorious.

He was quite embarrassed at his lack of verbal communication, but pleased with the outcome of the fight. Ochako was proud of him. He was not used to being praised by other people after being put down repeatedly his entire life.

Ochako gave Izuku so many high five-'_high fours!'_-s in the matter of a minute it was alarming. He was grateful for a friend, though.

After the fight, be apologized over and over again to Iida Tenya, his opponent in the armor. Tenya thanked him for the apology, complementing his strategy and saying he'd "take notes". Izuku felt honored.

One particular classmate, the ice user, was _very_ interesting. He was calm during the entirety of his match, worked well with his partner, and had great leadership skills. Izuku could tell he told his partner what to do and how to do it very specifically, and made no mistakes. This match was probably as easy as taking candy from a baby to him.

On top of all that, he was handsome. His was blessed by the gods above with good looks and a strong quirk. Compared to Izuku, he was just perfect. Izuku was quite jealous. Why couldn't he be handsome and automatically popular? He just had a round face and a blushing problem. '_Gods have favorites.'_

—

Ochako talked at a speed of two hundred words per minute. She wouldn't shut up. Izuku wouldn't ask her to, though. he enjoyed her company, and chatting was good time waster while riding the train.

She talked about anything she could, and jumped from one subject to the next. He didn't care, as he enjoyed her company and her talks. She had very strong opinions, like how she thought the US was being lead into the ground by a dense president with a weak mind manipulation quirk. Izuku agreed wholeheartedly, and it was a fact.

"-yet he's really smart. He doesn't need to use his little quirk to manipulate a good percent of the American population. He's smart, which fuels his manipulative ability. Yet he's done so many illegal things he could be charged, but he hasn't been. Put him in a peach 20XX!" She punched the air. Izuku giggled, clapping his hands once.

"You're r-really funny, Uraraka-san!" He smiled at her, continuing to chat about America and their way of doing things. Japan was much cleaner compared to them, but they had wide varieties of food from all over the world.

Dread suddenly pooled in his stomach, wiping his bright smile off his face as he instinctively moved closer to his new friend. "Uraraka-san... did you feel that?" Izuku squeaked, a frightening amount of fear lacing his voice.

Ochako tilted her head in response. "No..? Why? What do you feel?" She looked around, seeing nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary. It felt like a normal train ride.

Izuku gasped, placing an arm around her shoulder as a way of saying _touch her and I'll kill you_. A man, slightly overweight, dressed in black baggy pants and a sweat stained button up, was staring at the pair. His intentions were far too clear.

He was standing, clenching the ring above him, inching very slowly towards them. Izuku leaned towards Ochako, whispering as soft as he could. "_T-__There's s-someone watching us._"

Ochako glanced at the man in front of her, noticing he was staring at her chest. "_Oh..." _She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, her bright smile dropping from her face.

Izuku didn't doubt their abilities, they could take him on if they needed to. Unless this man had some kind of god quirk, they had a fair chance of beating him. Only if that absolutely had to, though. Quirk use was illegal without a license unless used for self defense.

Ochako lived in the same apartment complex as Izuku, only a few rooms down. She moved in a week before school started, as she lived too far away to attend if she stayed with her parents. Izuku doesn't know how he didn't see he-'_I never leave my room, that's probably why.'-r _at least once.

The train slowed, signaling for Izuku to grip Ochako's hand like their life depended on it and bolt out of that cramped train. There was always a chance their life _actually_ depended on it.

The doors slid open, people spilling out of the transportation unit slowly and without a care, unaware of the chilling danger the two were facing. They were so painfully oblivious it made Izuku sad.

The pair jumped up, sprinting towards the doors and squeezing in between people to get the _hell _out. They ran as fast as they could until they could blend into the crowd of people leaving the station.

Ochako looked behind her, eyes locking on to the same light blue sweat stained shirt owner. He was following them, not even subtly. What, were heroes in training who made it into the best school suddenly the best choice for sexual assault? The man was stupid.

She jabbed her elbow into Izuku's side gently, gesturing with her head for him to look behind them. Izuku didn't have to, he could read her mind through her eyes. Her emotions were crystal clear.

The exit was a few feet away. Neither of them dared to look back, they just continued. Their grip was tight on each other's hands, they were both afraid.

The automatic doors slid open, a quick 'goodbye' tune playing as they left. Ochako released a breath, but she knew they weren't out of the woods just yet.

They speed-walked down the sidewalk, yet the sense of danger kept getting stronger and stronger. Izuku took the risk of looking behind him, knowing full well making eye contact was the worst thing to do in a situation like this.

The man was not far behind. His reddening face disgusted Izuku to no end.

Izuku's mind, filled with both fear and sadness, went into panic mode, desperately trying to form a plan that would get them out of harm's way, made a stupid decision as he yanked Ochako into an alley against better judgment.

Thankfully, it was not a dead end. He pulled her through the connected alleys that were formed by various convenience stores and tattoo shops so close together, and made guesses on which turns to take.

Thin stems from a flower Izuku couldn't remember shot out from his wrists, forming a web low to the ground, almost invisible in a dark alcohol puddle.

A right turn led them to an exit, and he smiled in hope. He was sure Ochako did the same. After all, they were basically the same person.

A thick, sticky liquid shrouded their shoes, slowing them down so much they were sure it stuck them to the floor.

Tears welled up in the flower boy's eyes, purely from stress. '_Now is not the time for crying, Izuku!'_ He turned his head.

Izuku turned his body as best as he could. The man had his arms outstretched, his fingers dripping the grey liquid that trapped them.

"I'm so grateful for this quirk." He said, chuckling at something after it. "It only lasts a bit before it stops being sticky, but it'll give me just enough time to do what I need to do~." He sang, unbuckling his belt quickly and approaching the gravity girl.

A plan formed in Izuku's head at an alarming speed. "_Get away from her!__" _He screamed, voice cracking. His tears were now angry tears.

Ochako screeched as he neared her. "_Don't come near me!"_

The man laughed as he neared them. "Scream all you want, ain't nothin' gon' happen!" His cocky laugh quickly turned into smoker's cough. Izuku hoped he choked.

He stepped in the alcohol puddle, stepping on the simple trap Izuku had set in a panic. It was sloppy and he could have done better, but it wound get the job done.

The stems closed around his foot, stuck to the ground with a natural adhesive he had secreted. It tripped him, and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Izuku felt the liquid around his feet weaken and slide off slowly. His eyes, which were once clouded with fear, shone with slight happiness.

The man lifted himself from the ground surprisingly quickly, he had done this before. '_Disgusting_ _piece of trash.'_

"Uraraka-san! _We can attack now!_" He yelled, and jumped away from the sticky puddle, jumping on to the man, their combined weight sending them both to the ground. He sent a punch to his nose, undoubtedly breaking it.

He got up and looked towards Ochako, smiling.

A sadistic smirk was spread across her face. He would have never seen it otherwise. "I'm going to _castrate you." _She grinned, before pouncing like a wild, uncontrolled tiger. She was _lethal:_

Fists connected with the man's chubby face, breaking his glasses and damaging his nose severely. Izuku definitely could say he deserved it.

Izuku leaned against the wall as his friend let out all the fear that was converted into anger. He decided it was enough when the man started sobbing, tears mixing with the blood.

He walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her off. "This isn't very heroic, and we could be caught. He doesn't deserve _too_ much. Just enough to warn him not to do it again." He smiled at her. She seemed to calm down at his smile. He pulled her into a tight embrace, relieved nothing bad had happened to them.

"Thanks, Deku-kun! Let's go now, you can come over to my place and we can play some card games! _I can't afford any video games..." _She cheered, her normal bubbly energy back, like it had never gone.

Izuku sighed in relief. The event wasn't too traumatic. "Yeah..." He muttered, following her out of the alley with his hands wrapped tightly around his backpack straps.

He glanced behind him at the man, who was limp on his back. He was surprised. He probably had never expected his plan to fail as badly as it did.

——

**This entire chapter was based off a personal experience of mine with a strange man, as I'm still a minor. The absolute fear and terror that courses through you when you know someone's about to hurt you sends your body into panic mode, and you either shut down, or dash. Please stay safe out there!**


	7. P O P P Y

I might just use the one meme that's like "sero, denki and aizawa have the same plug" on tiktok.

And... should I start a Haikyuu fanfic? I have nothing but time during quarantine.

And, I'll elaborate more on the costume changes at the end

••-••  


"You're such a loser!"

••-••

"You should redesign your costume with me!" Ochako beamed, wrapping her hands around his neck from behind. "Then, maybe we can have matching accessories!"

"Eek!" Izuku squeaked at the sudden touch, twisting in his chair to face her. "U-Uraraka-san! You scared me!"

She giggled. The two had grown closer over the week, hanging out every chance they had. After their encounter with the pedo, the two had been on edge and basically glued to each other.

Izuku felt familiar eyes glaring at him from a distance. He ignored it as best as he could, his main goal to entertain Ochako.

Their classmates found it odd they bonded so quickly, especially Katsuki. He knew Izuku. He knew opening his heart was very difficult for him, since he was the one who broke it.

Katsuki grunted and looked away from them. He was still angry at Izuku for applying and being accepted into _his_ dream school.

"Ah! I a-almost forgot!" He pulled his hero notebook from his bag, returning to a page dedicated to a Ochako, a rough sketch of her current hero costume. "I have some s-suggestions for your c-costume, since you complained!"

"_Ooh!" _She leaned over his shoulder, staring at the page intently. Scribbles of suggestions were written in semi-bold, most likely from pressing too hard. A mini redesign in the corner caught her interest the most. "A little mini me!"

Izuku smiled at her enthusiasm. "N-no offense, r-really, but your c-costume was kind of... _ugly_." He snorted at her fake offended face. "So I r-redesigned it. Like h-here!" He placed the tip of his pencil on her boots.

"D-during the battle, I h-happened to take note of how hard t-the c-clicking of your heels was." He stuttered, a faint blush on his cheeks. He hated stuttering. "Your b-boots are too heavy, so I replaced t-them with s-sneakers with a slight p-platform."

Her bright grin faultered into a closed smile. "I hadn't noticed! I guess I was too wrapped up in looks over how good it was." She admitted sheepishly, then looked towards the door. "Aizawa-sensei's late again..."

Izuku nodded. "He's always l-late. It's nice, I guess. M-more time to talk!" He tried quite desperately to match her usual bubbly energy.

She sat down in the seat next to him, in her seat. Izuku decided against sitting behind Katsuki after almost being blown up by him after the fake battle. He only went into the classroom to get his stuff, and pick a fight. He had to beg Sato to switch seats.

Izuku pointed with his pencil at the legs of the design. "Al-also, I made it a t-two-piece, and-" His mouth shut suddenly, as his excitement died down and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Ochako tilted her head, worry replacing her earlier mood. "What's the matter?"

Izuku pointed subtly with his pencil in the direction of Katsuki, who was across the room, and angrily glaring at him again.

Ochako pulled her chair around the desk so she blocked his view of the angry teen. She took a deep breath. "He's _so lucky he's stronger than me because by now I would have given him a piece of my mind." _

Izuku gave her a nod in thanks, and continued his explanation on her hero suit.

Denki opened the door, looking quite shocked, but passed them on the way to his seat quietly. This caught Izuku's curiosity, but he decided to ignore it.

Aizawa came in soon after, forcing Ochako to move back to her desk and for him to put his book away. His long hair covered the sides of his face, and so did his scarf, preventing anyone from getting a clear look at him.

Once he got up to the front of the room, Izuku noticed he looked extra tired today, eyes dropping more than ever. He tapped on the desk with his long nails to get the few students who were still talking's attention.

"So... we need someone to keep the class in check, and help guide them alongside me." He set a few papers on his lectern. "They'll be given more opportunities as well, naturally."

His curiosity's attention was taken from Denki by this, and so did the rest of 1-A. They listened closely for what Aizawa would say.

"We need a class representative." He tucked his hair behind his ear. "Any volunteer-"

Almost everyone in the class raised their hand up high, in hopes of being the "chosen one".

"Me, me!"

"I can lead the class pretty good!"

_"I volunteer as tribute*****."_

"It's seems like fun!"

"I'll do it!"

Izuku folded his hands in his lap, shrinking in his seat a bit, hoping not to be picked. He though Aizawa would be like any regular teacher and choose off a whim, but he did the exact opposite.

"You can settle this matter on your own." He yawned, stepping his seemingly skinny self into his sleeping bag, pulling it up and zipping it. "I'm taking a nap." He then collapsed, leaving the class to do their own thing.

Mina immediately started the argument, saying how she's "fun and reliable", getting a gasp from Kaminari and an instant retort. It wasn't king until almost the entire class was in on this a argument.

Tenya, however, was not yelling, nor fighting with any of his peers. He sat still and calmly in his desk with his hand raised, like a true representative. Loud noises and sudden events made him itch, in a way he couldn't describe.

Izuku felt very uncomfortable. He hated loud sounds, and never knew what to do when it was too loud.

"Can they just hold an election?" He mumbled, plugging his ears with his fingers. Ochako looked at him worriedly, picking up on the fact that he was probably uneasy, from the noise level.

She happened to pick up on what he had said, and turned to Tenya, whispering the idea in his ear. Tenya response was almost instantaneous, as he stood up, before yelling out.

_"Class 1-A!" _He called for their attention, ignoring the annoyed looks on his classmates' faces as they quieted down. "Obviously, the ones arguing over being the class representative aren't fit for it. It's their job as the representative to prevent fights, not start them." He fired a warning glare at Mina Ashido.

The class didn't bother to try and argue, knowing he was right, even if they didn't show it.

Tenya took a second, letting the class sit down in their seats properly, before speaking again. "Midoriya suggested holding an election, and we'll all get to vote for who we think should lead us." He sat back down in his seat, finished speaking.

His hand was still up.

_'It's so obvious you want us to vote for you!'_

_—_

_Midoriya - 4 _

_Yaoyorozu - 3_

_Iida - 2_

Izuku's face drained of color as he stared at the chalkboard. They're joking, right? This is all just a big prank?

Ochako tried to cheer him up, rubbing his back as they made their way to the front of the class, where She then retreated back to her own seat.

"Alright you idiots! Who voted for him?" Asked Katsuki as he stood up.

"What? Did you honestly think someone was gonna vote for you with that attitude?" Denki mumbled, leaning his head against the desk. Katsuki, with his inhumane hearing, picked up on that.

"What'd you say to me, extra?" He turned his head and glowered at Denki, earning a sharp 'nothing!'.

"Um..." Izuku started, brain overcome stub anxiety. He looked down at his fingers. "W-while I'm t-thankful y-you all t-think I c-can lead you... I j-just ca-" An alarm sounded, cutting him off abruptly and absolutely scaring the soul out of Izuku.

_"Intruder alert. Evacuate calmly. Intruder alert. Evacuate calmly."_

Screams from the classes next to them rang out as students pooled into the hallway. 1-A hurried out of the room, Izuku being pulled along by Ochako.

Tenya tried his best to control the situation, which helped none, everyone too busy trying to leave. Izuku and Mineta were the unluckiest, being pushed around mercilessly and elbowed because of their heights.

Tenya panicked, unused to disorder. It really irritated him, especially the mix of yelling and screaming from panicked students.

He was pressed against the glass of the hallway, Ochako closest to him, having lost Izuku in the sea of students.

He turned his head to look outside, eyes widening at the sight.

_'It's just the media? How did they get in?'_ He furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's just the media!" He yelled to Ochako, over the screams.

_Again. That didn't sound right. _

"It's just the media!"

_Say it again._

"It's the media outside!"

_Good. That sounded better._

"So we're panicking for nothing?! Seriously?!" She pushed closer to him. "And we have to find Deku!"

Tenya narrowed his eyes in frustrating. _'How am I going to do that? No one can hear over the yelling!' _An elbow dug painfully into the side of his ribs, earning a grunt behind clenched teeth. Ochako bumped into him, and an idea ran through his head.

"Ochako! Use your quirk on me!" He grabbed her shoulder.

"Uh- I don't know why but sure!" She touched the hand on his shoulder, her quirk activating.

He floated upwards, alarming those who's attention he caught.

'_Don't panic. Everything's fine, just tell everyone.'_

He activated his quirk stupidly, causing him to spin like a pinwheel above the clustered hallway of people.

He collided with the exit sign, grabbing the bar that hung above him, and took a deep breath in. He inhaled some dust, which he coughed out, but tried to ignore.

_"Students of U.A!"_ He screamed, a twinge of pride filling him once they quieter down to listen to the crazy person holding on to a metal pipe for dear life.

"It's only the media! Nothing too threatening! I'm sure the authorities are on their way!" He watched as relief flooded their faces, before speaking again. "But that does not warrant tarnishing our school's reputation by acting out of standard!"

Izuku cheered gratefully in his head, thankful to not be getting elbowed in the cheek every three seconds.

"Now, evacuate calmly, and properly! You're making it more dangerous than it should be!" With that said, he let go of the bar to float back to his friend, spotting a familiar head of green hair with a pink flower.

"We have nothing to worry about!"

"Ha! The media can't kill us."

"Still, that was kinda scary.."

"I'm ready for lunch..."

—

**What's ur favorite anime quote? Mine is Kageyama's 'hinata boke!!' **

**: I volunteer as tribute" it's from the hunger games. Katniss.**


End file.
